Duct tape and butterflies
by Loke0
Summary: Duke's got some problems with two drugged ninjas


Just a weird idea I got last night xD

-----

**Summary:** Duke's got some problems with two drugged ninjas

**Takes place:** in the marvel comics- G.I. joe HQ

**Enjoy..**

**

* * *

**

Further down the hallway, an arguement had been going on for some time now and curiousity finally got the better of Duke as he peeked out of his office to see what was going on. He spotted a few of his commrades. Hawk and Flint seemed to be in a heated discussion, while Lady Jaye stood by their side, watching Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow cautiously. The two ninjas seemed slightly distracted and were obviously busy with exploring their surroundings. The white clad man was particularly fascinated by the wall. Duke observed this strange behavior for another minute or two, before raising from his chair, heading down the corridor. When he reached his friends, he stopped and listened, not wanting to interrupt the conversation.

"But Doc's away, remember?" Flint said and Hawk snorted, crossing his arms.

"I know....", he replied and everyone's attention was drawn to Snake Eyes, who was currently examining his uzi with great interest. Silence occurred and since it seemed that no one was going to talk, Duke took the liberty to ask:

"Sir?...What's going on?" Hawk, who'd been standing with his back to the sergeant, now turned, looking mildly surprised.

"Duke", he said. "Ah, good that you're here. I could need your help." He didnt get a chance to keep talking though, as everyone was once again distracted by the ninjas, who were now fighting over Snake Eyes' weapon.

"I think...I'll take that", Flint said with a slightly nervous voice as he grabbed the uzi while seperating the two men.

"...Like I said", Hawk began. "I could need your help, sergeant. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow have been drugged." Duke's eyes widened a little.

"..Drugged?" the general put an arm around his shoulders, leading him back down the corridor, to a small room. An old examination room.

"Yes, and since Doc is away at the moment, we need to find someone else to check on them."

"But...how?....was it Cobra?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Hawk wondered and his eyes met with the confused sergeant's. Duke stared back at him before letting his eyes travel down the hallway to the others.

"Lady Jaye! Relieve them of their weapons. Flint? Would you please bring our little friends over here." When the woman was done, she disappeared down the corridor with the ninjas' belongings. The two men didnt seem to mind at all.

"Off we go then, boys", Flint gave each of them a push forward and the zombiefied men stumbled a little before regaining their balance. Duke watched with concern.

"Good work", Hawk said as the ninjas were lead into the examination room. "Now we need to find someone to check on them. That's where you come in, Duke." The sergeant tore his eyes away from Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow when he heard his name.

"Me..?"

"Yes you, my dear soldier", the general patted his shoulder in a 'you-can-do-this-I-trust-you-' way. "You'll just keep an eye on them when I'm gone, alright?" Duke bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully, starting to regret that he'd wanted to check this out in the first place.

"Yes, sir. You can count on me", he straightened up a little.

"Good.", Hawk smiled and shoved him inside the examination room. "Come on, Flint. Let us go. And Duke?" the sergeant turned back slowly, with a not all too happy expression on his face. "Dont forget to lock the door." With this said, the door was slammed shut behind him and he swallowed, watching the two ninjas cautiously. Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes were both standing by the table in the middle of the room, with the chairs neatly placed right behind them. After having locked the door, Duke strolled further into the room, to the other side of the table where a lone chair was waiting for him. Sitting down hesitatingly, he waited for the other two to do the same but they didnt seem to have any plans on moving at all.

"Uh....you can sit down......", he stared. "If you want to.." with surprising speed for two people who had recently seemed totally zombiefied, they both sat down quickly and folded their hands in their laps, staring back at Duke, in, what Duke himself thought, a pretty creepy way. After a long awkward silence, the sergeant decided to break the ice.

"So....how are you guys feeling?" There was silence again for a moment, where Duke started to wonder if they could even hear him. That's when something totally unexpected happened. Storm Shadow giggled. But it didnt stop there. An uncontrollable wave of giggles erupted from the ninja and as Duke looked over to Snake Eyes, he noticed that he, as well, was shaking with silent laughter. The sergeant squirmed uneasily. This was, with no doubt, a very uncomfortable situation. What to do? What to do? He fiddled with his hands nervously as the two men in front of him kept laughing. It stopped eventually and Duke watched them both carefully. He was both amused and concerned by what the white clad man did next.

"What's a lady like yourself doing in a place like this?" Storm Shadow asked Snake Eyes, with a slurry, yet flirty voice, resting his arm on the man's chair and leaned closer. The black clad man on the other hand didnt seem to react in any sort of way, but stared back at him. Duke's eyes widened in shock when he realized what Storm Shadow was trying to do. However, the whole thing was ruined as the white clad man lost his balance and slipped off the chair, disappearing down behind the table. The sergeant wasnt sure whether he should help or not, but muffled sounds could soon be heard from somewhere by the floor and he waited, looking over to Snake Eyes, who was once again staring at him in that creepy way. Storm Shadow appeared behind the table again and with the help of his chair, struggled and managed to get himself seated on it again.

"Are...you ok?" Duke questioned and folded his hands on the table. The white clad man narrowed his eyes slightly and then focused them on something in the distance, behind the sergeant. Duke jumped as the ninja raised quickly. Snake Eyes seemed to have spotted something as well. He was mighty surprised when the two ninjas got up on the table and clumsily made their way over it, to the other side of the room.

"H-Hey...", Duke stuttered as he turned himself and his chair around to see what they were up to. They both seemed to be chasing something invisible, but it soon showed to be a small insect of some sort. A butterfly to be exact. Raising his eyebrows in disbelief, Duke watched them jumping up and down in the corner in a try to reach the butterfly, which had, at the moment, placed itself out of reach for the otherwise skilled ninjas.

"What the hell did they do to you guys..?" he asked himself, more than asking them really. He knew that no one would answer him anyway. "Hey", he went over to them as they started 'fighting', pushing at each other like little kids. "Dont do that." he carefully separated them and they started staring at him, almost expectingly.

"What..?" not being able to stand their staring anymore, he turned his back to them quickly and went back to the table, proceeding with putting his mini com-radio on the table. "Now.." he was cut off and didnt have a chance to finish the sentence, because suddenly, a wild chase was taking place in the room. He wasnt sure if Snake Eyes was chasing Storm Shadow or if he was simply following him on some sort of a mad run. Anyhow, they went around him and the table. Around and around and around. Duke was stunned. He didnt know if he should laugh or cry. He just didnt know!

"Oh man...I got to..", he reached out and grabbed the tiny radio on the table, about to use it when it was suddenly taken from him. "Huh?!" spinning around on his heels, he saw Snake Eyes leaping away across the room, holding the device close to his chest, as if protecting it with his life.

"That's my radio!" Duke was starting to lose his patience with these two. It was like a real bad baby sitting experience. He cornered the passive ninja and glared at him, expecting it to help, but it didnt really.

"Snake Eyes....give the radio to me...", he reached his hand out for the other man to put it there. It didnt happen. Duke then made an attempt to snatch it but the ninja kept it to himself sneakily.

"...Please.....", his pleading, kind face expression soon changed into an angry one again and he tried to take the radio from Snake Eyes again but the man quickly pulled his facemask down and stuffed the device into his mouth, closing it promptly. The sergeant's eyes widened and he grabbed his hair, pulling at it in frustration.

"Snake Eyes! Noooo...you......god....", before he had the time to think though, a hard, cold object connected with the back of his head and a severe pain blinded him before everything turned black.

---------------

Duke groaned and forced his eyes open. Everything was spinning and a horrible pain was spreading down his head and neck, making him groan again. The strange thing was, that he seemed to find himself in a sitting position on the floor. When he had blinked a few times to clear his vision of blurriness, he started to realize that something was swooshing past him every now and then. Looking up, he noticed that the swooshing things were no others than Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. He also realized that he couldnt move. On further inspection of his own body, he saw that it was covered in duct tape....

"What the....", he slurred and the two ninjas stopped in front of him, the duct tape in a firm grip in Storm Shadow's hand. They had taped him up good. They really had...His left hand was beginning to go numb.

"What..do you think...you're doing?" Duke breathed angrily and panted. "Let me go..now.." both men seated themselves on the floor in front of him, looking undoubtedly satisfied with their work and Storm Shadow put the duct tape on the floor between them, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm.....Dont you think there's something missing, Snake Eyes?" he pondered. The black clad ninja nodded and gesticulated something.

"Ah..yes. You're right." The both reached for the duct tape. Snake Eyes grabbed it first and Storm Shadow's hand grabbed his'. They froze like that and slowly turned to look at each other, looking as if they just noticed each others' presence. Duke watched them cautiously, wondering what was going on. He had a bad feeling about it. Were they going to fight again? Were they going to involve him? The last thing he wanted was to get a duct tape thrown at his already sore head. His face expression changed slowly to a more frightened one when the two ninjas suddenly leaned in towards each other, closing their eyes slowly. Duke's eyes widened and he blushed, closing his eyes hard.

"No, no, no, no, no...", he forced one eye open and watched in horror as the two ninjas kissed. Not that it was a real kiss since they were still wearing their masks, but still. A loud banging on the door made him jump and Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow shuffled around to face the door.

"Duke?" Hawk was trying to open the door from the other side. "Duke? You can open up now."

"Sir! Help! They're crazy! CRAZY!" the sergeant rocked back and forth in a try to get up, but to no avail. There was no answer from the other side of the door, but soon, the sounds of keys turning in the keyhole could be heard and the door slowly opened. Hawk and a newly recruited medic appeared in the doorway and both of them widened their eyes, stunned by the sight that met them.

"I'm sorry sir....", Duke gave the man an apologizing look and fell over. When the general looked over to the two ninjas, he was met with mischievous grins.

"Sir? Should I...?" the female medic asked hesitatingly and seeked eye contact with the shocked man.

"Yes, please....just do your job", Hawk groaned and covered his eyes with the palm of his hand.

.

.

.

_~fin~

* * *

_

:D what did you guys think?


End file.
